


Birthday Sex

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cuckolding, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Suga is looking to make Daichi's birthday the best he's ever had, and to do that, he's gonna need a little help from Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Two days in a row; I'm on a roll~
> 
> This is actually a thread I wrote for Jessie yesterday, but I cleaned it up a bit and added a little more, and I wanted to share it here as well. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Daichi has had a lot of fun birthdays while dating Sugawara Koushi, but he's absolutely certain he'll never forget his 23rd birthday.  Not when he walks in to find Suga casually sitting in Hinata's lap while they watch tv.

"Welcome home~" Suga calls with a smile.

"Good work today~!" Hinata's own smile is as cheerful as ever.

"I'm home," Daichi replies, eyes fixed on the way Hinata's hands are splayed on  Suga's thighs. "What's uh. What's going on?" He asks, hanging his satchel and jacket up before toeing off his shoes.

"It's your birthday, Daichi!" Suga laughs.

"Well I know that," Daichi smiles. "I thought we weren't doing anything until tomorrow though?"

"The party isn't until tomorrow," Suga confirms, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "but Shoyo and I wanted to give you our gift  _ tonight _ ."

Daichi takes a seat in the chair at the end of the couch, the wheels in his brain beginning to put things together...

"Oh?" he asks, arching a brow curiously.

"Mhm," Suga, keeping his eyes on Daichi, reaches behind him to run his fingers through Hinata's hair. All the training over the last few years has been kind to Hinata; he's built quite a bit of muscle, and now stands as tall as Suga. Hinata's chin rests on Suga's shoulder, watching Daichi as he rubs slow circles on Suga's bare thighs with his thumbs. The shorts Suga wears around the house are small enough to hardly cover anything, but Daichi never complains, especially when they're usually paired with one of his oversized sweaters- like now- and  you'd think seeing his boyfriend of six years sitting in another very attractive man's lap while half dressed would make him irritated- anxious or jealous, even- but Daichi is feeling something else...

"Do you remember our anniversary a couple months ago?" Suga asks, snapping  Daichi's attention back to Suga's eyes instead of Hinata's wandering hands. "You got really drunk, and we started talking about kinks and things, and I confessed to wanting to be tied up?"

"I do." Daichi says slowly, having a pretty good idea of where this is going now. Suga's  grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"And you mentioned that you thought it would be super hot to watch me get railed by another guy- while you weren't involved." Daichi swallows.

"I did."

"So I was thinking," Suga continues as Hinata's hands slide under Suga's sweater, "Why not make your dreams come true on your birthday?" Suga shifts, draping his legs over either of Hinata's and giving Daichi a much better view of the half-chub in his shorts.

"Is this okay, Daichi-san?" Hinata asks, lips brushing against the column of Suga's neck as his hands push up the cream colored sweater, slowly revealing more and more pale skin.

"Of course," Daichi replies, scooting down in his seat a bit further to get more comfortable. "If you and Koushi are both alright with this, then by all means," he smiles, "give me my birthday show."

Suga laughs, tilting his head to give Hinata more room to work. Hinata smiles against the curve of Suga's neck before peppering it with soft kisses and small nips, hands undoubtedly tweaking Suga's nipples under the sweater if the soft hums and grunts are any indication. Daichi can't see through the sweater, but watching Suga bite down on his bottom lip as he combs his fingers through Hinata's bright orange hair has warmth slowly pooling in his lower abdomen.

"You know," Daichi says conversationally, watching Hinata move further up, taking Suga's earlobe between his teeth, "when I'd imagined this, it was always with someone like Bokuto, or Kuroo, or even Iwaizumi."

"Mmm, are you saying Shoyo isn't good enough?" Suga opens one eye to look at Daichi. "Because from where I'm sitting," he shifts pointedly, making Hinata groan against the shell of his ear, "he feels pretty good to me."

"Just you watch Daichi-san," Hinata says, watching Daichi as he slips a hand down the front of Suga's shorts. Daichi feels excitement bubble up inside him when he sees the look in Hinata's eyes; he remembers that look well. "We'll put on the show of a lifetime."

\---

"Shoyo c'mon," Suga pants, "stop teasing!"

"But I'm all grown up now, Suga-san," Hinata nips at the shell of Suga's ear again, spreads his fingers inside Suga again, curls them up and brushes Suga's prostate, making his body jerk, legs threatening to close, "I have to stretch you properly or it won't fit."

Suga lost his shorts and sweater long ago, around the same time Hinata stripped down to his underwear, but Daichi remains in his slacks and button down shirt, bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he watches with bated breath. Hinata's left hand is behind Suga's left knee and his right leg is keeping Suga's pushed as far to the right as he can get it, leaving Suga completely exposed and unable to close his legs, even though he's obviously embarrassed. The fingers of Hinata's right hand, sticky slick with lube, have been buried inside Suga for long enough that even Daichi is getting antsy, but Hinata stays focused. When Suga starts getting too impatient for his liking, he presses against Suga's prostate, grinds the pads of his fingers over it, makes Suga writhe and cry out for a minute or two, long enough that Suga gets comfortable- thinks Hinata is  _ finally _ going to give it to him- and then he stops- brushing just over it- avoiding it on purpose, spreading his fingers wide and teasing, and Suga's chest is heaving, embarrassed tears building at the corners of his eyes, and Daichi is on the edge of his  _ seat. _

"Stop staring so hard Daichi!" Suga whines, hands coming up to cover his crimson face.

"Are you embarrassed?" Daichi rasps, flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, eyes never straying from the scene in front of him.

"Of course I am!" Suga says, followed by a low groan as Hinata adds a fourth finger. Suga's cock bobs, another small blurt of pre-come trailing down the shaft, and Daichi smiles.

"Because you like it so much?" He presses. Hinata bites down on Suga's shoulder and the teacher moans, letting his head fall back against Hinata's shoulder again as his fingers move in and out, stretching and teasing. "Because you like being watched? Because you like your boyfriend watching you as you take another man's cock?"

Daichi isn't sure if it's his words or if Hinata's bumped Suga's prostate again, but Suga mewls, arches his back, and Daichi can't sit idly anymore. He palms his cock through his slacks and Hinata notices, grins over Suga's shoulder as he watches the older man.

_ “Now _ we're ready," Hinata murmurs, pulling his fingers free with a slick noise. Suga gasps, eyes flying open at the sudden loss. Hinata has to set Suga’s thigh down to reach beneath the older man and tug his waistband down just far enough to free his aching cock, and Daichi has to agree with Hinata's earlier statement- he's  _ definitely _ grown up.

"Wait," Suga says, setting his hands on Hinata's to still them. He licks his lips, eyes on Hinata's erection. "I wanna put it in myself."

"Are you sure Suga-san?" Hinata sounds more like the young man Daichi knows when the concern leaks into his voice. Suga nods enthusiastically, already moving into position. He locks eyes with Daichi as he positions himself above Hinata's tip and gives him a filthy smile as he slowly lowers himself onto the thick shaft, hands on Hinata’s knees for support. Hinata's hands rest on his waist, steadying, guiding, fingers twitching against the unblemished skin with the urge to just  _ yank _ Suga down onto his lap. Daichi watches Hinata's toes curl in the carpet, his head tipped back against the chair and eyes shut tightly; watches Suga's legs wobble while he’s up on his tiptoes, knees threatening to buckle as he takes his time, and Daichi undoes his slacks.

_ "Oh," _ Suga breathes once he's taken Hinata to the hilt. “Oh, you’re so thick Shoyo.”

"Good job, Suga-san," Hinata pants. "Can I take over from here?"

Suga lets out a startled yelp when Hinata thrusts upwards suddenly, calloused hands holding tight to Suga's waist. Suga’s nails dig into the skin of Hinata’s knees as Hinata rolls his hips. He can't withdraw his hips very far while still sitting in the chair, but in this position, Hinata is grinding deep inside Suga and hitting all of Suga's good spots, drawing a near continuous stream of broken moans and punched out groans from Suga.

"God,  _ Shoyo," _ Suga cries, fisting his hand in orange locks. Hinata's grunting, moaning against the back of Suga's neck, and Suga's toes are curling into the carpet beneath him. His moans are getting higher pitched, coming closer together, and Daichi knows Suga is almost there. Hinata must sense it as well, because his hand wraps around Suga's straining cock and the teacher jolts, a keening moan ripping it's way out of his throat.

"Shoyo! Shoyo _ please!" _ Hinata swirls his thumb over Suga's weeping tip a few times and Suga is trembling through his orgasm, eyes rolled back and body taught. Hinata groans low against the side of Suga's neck, and Daichi watches Hinata's face scrunch in pleasure as he comes as well. Suga falls boneless against Hinata, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

"That was quite a show," Daichi says from his seat.

"Not good enough, apparently," Suga deadpans when he looks up. "You haven't even taken your dick out yet."

"Who said the show was over though?" Hinata draws both of their attention when he licks Suga's come off his hand. "This is just an intermission." He winks at Daichi and Suga laughs

"I like the way you think~! Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, so there’s more room to stretch out.”

“This is shaping up to be your best birthday gift yet, Kou,” Daichi says as he stands, nimble fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Hinata’s tongue peeks out from between puffy pink lips, eyes darkening as they rove over Daichi’s exposed chest, and Daichi feels his smile widen. “Maybe we could have a little audience participation after the intermission..?”


End file.
